That strange girl
by Luna4196
Summary: When Ed and All come across a strange girl with a ring with an odd blue gem on it and unreadable words on it, they follow her. Then, the fall into a world of chaos...
1. Chapter 1

The first time Ed had seen the girl, she was at a store. Just by looking at her, he could tell that she was different... Mystical... Almost... Magical. But then again, magic didn't exist... Right? She turned and exited the store. She was wearing a long, blue coat that went down to her waist. It had a drawing of a gem on the back...

She seemed to be watching her back, as if she EXPECTED for something to jump out at her. She ducked into an alleyway. Ed followed. Al, not wanting to be left behind, followed his brother.

"Finally. Man, I haven't fought a witch in over a week... HOPEFULLY its a witch... At least..." The girl mumbled as she came to a dead end. She walked through the wall and just seemed to... Disappear. The two brothers followed. What they found beyond the wall? Utter chaos. It was something they had never seen.

The girl held her hand out flat and a gem appeared in it. The ring she had on seemed to... Disappear. She sighed,"I better get a grief seed. There's no other girl near who would be able to take over quickly..." The gem was a fee dark shades of blue. There was some black around the edges of the... Gem. Her outfit shimmered, as she was suddenly wearing a dress that was longer in the back than in the front. It was teal with white outlining the edges on the bottom and a necklace with a blue gem, that looked a lot like the gem on the back of her cape and on top of her other gem... Thing (aka, her soul gem).

She had a her thumb and running it down the length of the dagger, it changed into a sword. She walked around, fending off anything that jumped at her almost without effort. Then she came to a door. She stopped for a few seconds, staring at it before opening and walking through. Behind the door? Some type of creature with the outlines of a heart shaped gem. "How come all witches are kinda ugly?" The girl mumbled to herself. She didn't seem to notice Ed and his brother. She sighed and killed the witch, making it quick.

The witches labyrinth crumbled around them, leaving the girl, Ed, and Al standing there. She glared at the two,"tsc" and with that, she picked up this little black thing and walked away.

_**Hey guys! This is a lot longer than my usual stuff, so I hope you enjoy! Btw, this is Atatakas ("The girl", as Ed currently calls her x3) soul gem:**_

_** 2ptuueo_ **_

_**I'll have to draw Atataka though!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Atataka sighed as she hung upside down off a tree, her soul gem in one hand and the grief seed in the other. She pressed the grief seed against her soul gem and the gem started to glow. She put the grief seed in her pocket and her soul gem turned back into a ring. Those stupid children! Or people... The person in the suit was probably an adult. But then again, there was the shortie...

They problibally followed her when she exited the store. What would Kyubey tell her? The creature would problibally tell her to be more careful. But then again, its not like anyone would believe them...

All of a sudden, a voice snapped her out of her thoughts,"Hey!" It was the shortie...

Atataka narrowed her eyes,"What do you want?"She snapped.

"Whats going on!? What was that place of... chaos!? Whats that gem!?"

Atataka facepamled,"You wouldnt understand it!"She snapped.

Ed raised an eyebrow,"Say... Thats not a philosophers stone, is it?!"

"ITS NOT A PHILOSOPHERS STONE! IDIOT!"Atataka snapped, glaring daggers at him.

Ed backed off for a minute. When a white creature with a red circle on its back and red eyes that seemingly never blinked, sat on the branch beside Atataka. He stared at it wide eyed.

Atataka saw him staring at the branch and followed his gaze. Her eyes widened as she kept glancing between the both of them. "Can... can you see it?"She asked.

Ed slowly nodded.

Atataka looked at Kyubey,"Can you explain why he can see you to me, Kyubey?"

The creature, Kyubey, spoke without moving its mouth,"Well, the only logical explination would be that he was stuck in the witches maze you were in last night. Although, I have noticed, that there hasnt been as many girls that are really willing to become magical girls... so that may be part of it as well."

Atataka sighed,"Great. Im going witch hunting, possibly find some more grief seeds..."

She dropped to the ground and started walking away. Kyubey turned to Ed,"Would you like to make a contract with me and become a magical boy?"He asked.


End file.
